


Твои поцелуи

by CoffeeForYourKuroo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeForYourKuroo/pseuds/CoffeeForYourKuroo
Summary: это так приятно





	Твои поцелуи

\- Почему ты не поговоришь с ним? - Спрашивает Вону, выключая воду и вытирая свои мокрые руки о маленькое кухонное полотенце. - Я имею в виду... вы друг другу нравитесь, так? Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним?

\- Я не знаю, мне страшно, - признается Джихун, опуская взгляд.

\- Послушай, я собираюсь гулять с Джуном и Сокмином, - говорит Вону, тяжело вздыхая. - И меня не будет часа четыре. Ты можешь написать ему, чтобы он пришел. И поговори с ним. Уверен, тебе не нужно будет много говорить, Сунен все поймет, просто дай ему понять.

Джихун лишь кивает, позволяя Вону уйти.  Он не знает, что ему делать, стоит ли звать Сунена, или просто продолжать делать вид, словно ничего не происходит. Он делает это уже так давно, что порой ему кажется, будто у него вовсе и нет чувств к Сунену. Но стоит тому улыбнуться, или посмотреть своим взглядом, как у Джихуна дрожат колени и сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Джихун в любви - новичок. Он совсем не знает, как себя вести и что ему делать. Он был в отношениях один раз, и то не совсем по своей инициативе, и эти отношения продлились всего месяц, так как девушка поняла, что у Джихуна к ней совсем ничего. 

Джихун смотрит на экран своего телефона, и его палец дрожит, нависая над значком "позвонить". Зажмурив глаза и услышав хлопок двери, который говорил о том, что Вону ушел, Джихун блокирует телефон, кидая его на стол. Он слишком трус, чтобы позвонить. Позволив телефон взглядом телефон, он тяжело вздохнул, беря его в руки. Позвонить он, конечно, но смоет, но вот отправить смс запросто. Перечитав написанное сообщение десять раз, Джихун отправляет его, всматриваясь в экран телефона и ожидая ответа, Сунен читает почти мгновенно, но долго не отвечает. Одна Джихуну приходит: "скоро буду", когда он уже отчаялся. 

Встав с места, Ли оглядывается, думая, что вокруг, скорее всего, беспорядок, но пройдясь по квартире, он убеждается, что беспорядка нет. Ожидание нервирует его, и мысли начинают играть злую шутку.  _Что если я ему не нравлюсь?_ \- проскальзывает в мыслях. Не успевает он начать загоняться, как в дверь стучат. Джихун облегченно выдыхает, открывая дверь. 

\- Хэй, - Сунен улыбается ему.

\- Хэй, - едва слышно отвечает Джихун, чувствуя себя от чего-то слабым, они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, и до Ли наконец-то доходит. - Проходи, - говорит он быстро, отступая и давая Сунену пройти.

Кое-как собрав себя в кучу и закрыв дверь, Джихун повернулся к  Сунену лицом, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

\- Хочешь чай? - Предложил он, неловко отводя взгляд. - У нас еще есть газировка...

\- Чай было бы неплохо, - отвечает ему Сунен.

Джихун кивает, осторожно обходя его, чтобы не задеть, и машет ему рукой, мол, идем, чего встал. Сунен следует за Джихуном, который был в смешных вязанных носках, что скользили по паркету, в коротеньких шортах, кроя которых едва выглядывали из-под его длинной белой майки. Джихун ставит чайник, мнется у плиты очень долго, и Сунен понимает, что тот что-то отчаянно пытается сказать, поэтому ждет. Молчание длиться больше десяти минут, за которые чайник успевает вскипеть. Джихун убирает его с плиты, с грохотом ставя на столешницы и жмерит глаза.

\- Окей, ты мне нравишься, - говорит он совсем неожиданно, выбивая из легких Сунена весь кислород.

Тишина виснет снова, Джихун опускает голову, боясь раскрыть глаза, а Сунен притих вовсе, переваривая сказанные Джихуном слова. 

\- Подойди сюда, - просит его Квон хрипло, и Джихун дергается от его голоса, 

\- Что? - Ли поворачивается к нему лицом, сталкиваясь с его взглядом и замирает на мгновение.

\- Подойди сюда, - повторяет чуть громче Сунен.

Джихун слегка хмурится, но подходит к сидящему на стуле Сунену, становясь напротив него. Квон смотрит ему в глаза какое-то время, вскинув голову, а после опускает ее, выдыхая _"ты такой глупый" ._ Джихун не успевает среагировать, как Сунен прижимается его к себе, обхватывая руками талию, и прячет лицо в его груди. Джихун не совсем понимает, что происходит, поэтому выпадает из реальности. У Сунена теплые руки, а еще его лоб прижимается к груди, и это все выбивает из колеи. Руки Джихуна виснут в воздухе и он чувствует себя неловко, но уговаривает себя, что все в порядке,  _это же Сунен._ Кое-как поборов себя, Джихун осторожно поднимает одну руку, пальцами медленно проходясь по волосам Сунена и отмечая про себя, что они очень мягкие. Сунен одобрительно мычит, и Джихун смелеет, второй рукой мягко проводя по задней части шеи.

\- Мы поговорим? - Говорит Ли, спустя несколько минут.

\- Нет, - Сунен улыбается, вскидывая голову.

В этот момент Джихун леденеет в сотый раз за вечер. Он чувствует себя по-настоящему глупым, потому что потерял слишком много времени, борясь со своим страхом. Сунен выпрямляется, слегка надавливая на лопатки Джихуна своими ладонями, чтобы тот наклонился, и когда это происходит, он дает Ли еще пару секунд на осознание. Джихун выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя волосы Сунена на своем лбу, и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не поцеловать его. И когда до него доходит, что сдерживаться совсем не надо, он сжимая в пальцах волосы Квона, наклоняясь ниже и касаясь его губ своими.

Сунен отвечает на поцелуй мгновенно, перехватывая инициативу, потому что Джихун теряется, не совсем зная, что нужно делать. Сунен двигается медленно, сначала мягко обхватывает верхнюю губу Джихуна, затем нижнюю, отстраняется ненадолго, и снова целует. 

\- Черт, - выдыхает Джихун, между поцелуями. - Почему это так приятно?

\- Ты никогда раньше не целовался? - Интересуется Сунен, улыбаясь.

\- Целовался, - отвечает Ли. - Но вот так - впервые.

\- Как так? - Сунен слегка тянет его на себя, заставляя сесть на свои колени. 

\- С чувствами, - выдыхает Джихун в его губы.

Сунен смеется, говоря, что Джихун глупый, втягивая его в новый поцелуй. 


End file.
